


Coarse and rough and irritating

by Petra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sandstorm - Freeform, The Dark Side of the Force, no cookies, sturm und drang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Anakin Skywalker: right about sand. Wrong about everything else.





	Coarse and rough and irritating

Darth Vader misses the sight of sunrise, sunset. He misses rain, though he learned that sight later in life. He misses anything that isn't sandstorms.

"It is the Force," the Emperor says, when he asks. "Your strength, your rage compels the chaos around you."

He's not enraged at the minute grains of rock infiltrating the exoskeleton working to maintain his vital functions. It's easier for purely biological creatures to withstand them, if not pleasant. 

It's been so long since he was whole.

He never tolerated erosion well.

If he could just go somewhere airless--but he must follow his orders.


End file.
